


Dress

by waywardodysseys



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cuffs, Cussing, Dom!Mando, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Oral Receiving, Fingering, Glove Kink, Unprotected Sex, blindfold, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: “Dress on.”You raise your eyebrows.“Dress. On.” He emphasizes each word.You lift his head so he is looking up at you. “Your armor remains on too.”“Agreed.” Mando says lustfully.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Dress

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.

You hadn’t dressed up in years but when word spread of the festival returning, you couldn’t help yourself. You spent your coin on a lavish wine-red satin gown – not too fancy, not too racy – after all, it was just a festival, not a fancy dinner party where you were trying to land whoever you wanted. 

The dress’s top half was lace material. Flowers made up the neckline and flowers were sprinkled over the top half of the lace. Some of the lace exposed your skin to others’ eyes, but it wasn’t too revealing for the festival you wanted to buy it for. The bottom half flowed nicely with its floor length silk skirt. Once you had tried the dress on and felt the silkiness of the fabric against your skin, you had to have it. You had the coin and knew once you tried it on and it fit perfectly, there was no other dress in the galaxy you wanted. 

Now you sipped at the drink in your hand, watching the crowd. Creatures from the planet and from around the galaxy filled the village. Laughter and music filled the air as the smells of various foods mixed in. Your eyes had landed on a man – tall, muscular, sand colored hair cut short against his head, handsome too. His smile was wide and bright as he placed a hand on his chest to laugh at something one of his friend’s said. 

You set your empty glass down on the waist high table as you calm your nerves before heading over to the tall handsome man. The festival was an opportunity for many to find love, to find sex, and to have a good time in general.

You breathe in and out then turn around, that is when you see the Mandalorian. You’ve heard of them, maybe seen a couple here or there through your travels, but you have never seen one up close before. And there he was standing only several feet away from you. He was standing at the bar, tracing a glass of liquid with his gloved hands. Your mind began to wonder what those gloved hands would feel like against your skin.

You swallow at the mere thought, goosebumps covering your body. You absently reach for your glass, forgetting its empty and bring it to your mouth. You feel a slight drop of the alcohol on your tongue, wishing there was more. You inwardly moan as you picture those gloved fingers gliding over your nipples, tracing your curves then you picture his helmeted head between your legs.

Fuck, you think. The picture is vivid in your mind. Your body screams for the Mandalorian not the tall handsome man.

You put the empty glass down again and straighten yourself before you walk over to the Mandalorian. His beskar metal armor glistens in the light of the sun. The only weapon you can see is the blaster at his hip, probably not wanting to draw attention to himself. Yet you know he probably drew some attention to himself just by simply being a Mandalorian.

“Excuse me?” Your voice is airy, but you know it’s faintly shaky because of your nerves.

The Mandalorian turns his head towards you. He’s quiet as he looks you over.

“I—” you begin but you are interrupted by a heavily accented voice.

“Mando. What are you doing here?” The voice belongs to one of the planet’s leaders, Sylvo.

“Job.” Mando replies.

His voice is rich and smooth like liquor. You wonder if it sounds the same without the helmet.

”Job?” Sylvo asks. “You’re scaring away people Mando. You should leave.”

You take this chance to step forward, “he’s here with me Sylvo.”

Sylvo looks at you. 

You swallow and smile, “the Mandalorian is helping me find someone. I told him to meet me here.”

“You should have picked a more discreet location Y/N.” Sylvo sneers. “People don’t want a Mandalorian around. They know how much trouble he could cause.”

“Of course. I will, uh, I’ll take him elsewhere.” You smile kindly. “No worries.”

Sylvo grunts as he nods then departs leaving you and the Mandalorian alone.

The Mandalorian turns towards you, “thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Mando.” You reach out and touch his arm as he turns away, “don’t leave.”

“You heard him. I should go.” Mando turns and faces you.

You take a step forward, “take me with you. Please.”

“I’m here for a job. Nothing else.” 

You swallow as your heart pounds, “sure about that?”

Mando grasps your hand on his arm. His voice is a whisper. “Pleasure is something I cannot give you.”

“Pleasure is something I can give you Mando.” You say in return. You know he will give you heaps of pleasure. As of now, his voice had, his gloved hand on your hand had. His whole aura had given you pleasure. You step closer to him, feeling the warmth of his body. 

Mando doesn’t move as you move closer to him. His heart begins to race inside of his chest as he thinks of you underneath him, above him. He thinks of you gasping and moaning from the pleasure he could give you…but he did have a job to do – you.

Your hands travel up his arms – over the long metal wristguards around his wrists, the fabric of his uniform, the beskar metal shoulder plates. You rest them on the black fabric of his cape. You feel his broad shoulders through the material. You want to see what is underneath the fabric, the metal. You want to feel his skin against your fingertips, feel his skin against yours as you give each other as much pleasure as both of you can handle. “Mando…” Your voice is a whisper, yet it’s filled with lust.

Mando places his hands on your hips as he pulls you in and presses his helmet against your forehead. His voice is full of lust as he says, “I will have you begging for more. I will not stop until I’ve had you any and every way I want.”

You bit your lip and moan. “My pleasure is your pleasure Mando.”

Mando growls as he grabs you gently by the back of your neck, making you look up at him. He’s able to look into your Y/E/C eyes but you only see your reflection in his helmet. “Lead the way.”

You smile as you grab his gloved hand pulling him away from the crowd, away from the hustle and bustle of people moving to and fro in the village. You stop at the entrance to the inn you found a vacancy at and pull Mando into the building and up the stairs. You swipe the card against the keypad, and it unlocks the door to your room.

Once inside Mando pulls you against him, his hand traveling up your back and finding the zipper.

“Not so fast,” you say with a tease.

Mando growls lowly. “I’m in charge…”

You smile as you grab his hands and walk him backwards to the bed. His legs hit the frame and you push him down to sit as you kneel on your knees. Your hands reach for his uniform pants, you begin to unfasten the buttons and once you have, you reach in and find his cock hard. “Your pleasure first Mando.”

You push aside the fabric of his pants, exposing his already hard cock to your eyes. The moan you let out at his girth and length fills the room. You look up at Mando licking your lips then you lower your mouth onto the tip of his cock.

“Fuck,” Mando moans as he places a gloved hand on your head. 

You swirl your tongue around the tip before you lower you mouth slowly over his entire length. His cock hits the back of your throat and you moan as your tongue moves back and forth on the underside of cock. You place one hand at the base of his cock, most of it able to wrap around the base. Mando had the biggest and thickest cock you had ever laid eyes upon. You wanted to take your time with this cock, with his cock.

Mando uses his free hand to brush the hair away from your face. “Look at me.”

You keep your mouth and hand on his cock as you look up at him through your hooded eyelids.

He still has his helmet on but he’s looking down at you. Watching you as your mouth moves up and down his cock. He moans as he feels your tongue lather him with your salvia. And when your tongue swirls around his tip he feels as if he could explode, but he doesn’t want to explode in your mouth, yet. “Heavens…” Mando pants.

You smile as you keep your eyes on him, your free hand travels up his chest. You feel the metal under your fingers, its cold but you know his flesh is hot. You moan against his cock in your mouth as you think of your eyes seeing his flesh, feeling it under your fingertips as you travel every inch of his skin.

“I want you,” Mando begins but his words turn into a moan as your free hand moves from his metal chest plate to cupping his balls. Your fingers lightly massage them. “Fuck Y/N!”

You laugh as you continue sucking on his cock, continue massaging his ball sac. You were enjoying seeing him quiver with pleasure from your mouth and hands.

“I—want—I—need you to ride me. Fuck me, you beautiful woman!” Mando half growls, half hisses.

You swirl the tip of his cock with your tongue before you free it from your mouth and hands. You stand up and reach for the zipper but Mando stops you by pulling you towards the bed and placing his helmeted head against your chest. You feel his gloved hands traveling up the back of your legs, over your ass – which he squeezes – before resting his hands on your hips.

“Dress on.”

You raise your eyebrows.

“Dress. On.” He emphasizes each word.

You lift his head so he is looking up at you. “Your armor remains on too.”

“Agreed.” Mando says lustfully.

You hike your dress up before placing one knee on the bed then the other. Mando helps keep your dress hiked as you straddle his lap. His gloved hand touches your pussy, which makes you buckle against him and moan.

“Naughty girl. No underwear.” Mando hisses. “You’re soaked.”

“Only for you Mando,” you moan as one your hand travels under the fabric of your dress and finds his hard cock. You keep it in your hand as you lower your dripping wet pussy onto his hard, thick cock.

You loop your arms around his neck as you take the full length of his cock inside of you. Your pussy tightens itself around him. Once you feel him inside of your pussy, you don’t ever want another cock inside of you. His will do for the rest of your life.

“Mando…” you moan out as his arms wrap around you, pulling you up against him.

“You know my name. Say it.” Mando pants as he begins thrusting himself up and into your pussy. He feels how tight you are, how wet you are. You are the one he wants to claim again and again. No one else will ever do after he devours you further.

Yes, you and Din knew each other. Knew each other extremely well. 

“Din,” you sigh. “Din,” you sigh again as you begin rolling your hips, meeting his thrusts with the roll of your hips. The orgasm inside of you is building quickly. You rest your forehead against his helmet as you bite your lip, knowing his mouth, his fingers will give you the same amount of pleasure his cock is giving you as he thrusts into your pussy. You moan as you tilt your head back, closing your eyes enjoying the sensations of pleasure rolling through your body. 

He grabs your chin in one of his gloved hands, making you open your eyes and look at him. “Look at me. Look. At. Me.” He says emphasizing each word.

You nod as you keep your eyes open while rolling your hips, looking down at him with his helmet on. Fucking him in his full armor and uniform is a major turn on. Something you’ve wanted since the first time you laid your eyes on him. Your climax rocks through your entire body as you moan his name, “Din.”

Din wraps his arms around you as he thrusts his hips up, trying to bury his cock inside of you as he explodes inside of your tight pussy. “Y/N.”

You continue to ride him slowly as the aftershocks of your orgasm rolls over and through your body. “I want more Din. I need more.”

He reaches out and touches your cheek with a gloved hand. He glides his thumb over your lips, “your wish is my command.”

You feel his free hand unzipping your dress, exposing the rest of your skin to his touch. Once the dress is unzipped, Din uses both of his hands to push the material off your shoulders and down your arms. He uses his hands to pull down the material covering your breasts, finally exposing them to his hands, and hopefully, his mouth.

You moan and arch your back as you feel his gloved hands palm both of your breasts then he flicks a finger over your nipples at the same time. “Din, please.” You plead.

“Tell me what you want.” Mando growls.

“You.”

“Tell me what you want Y/N.” Mando repeats, saying your name this time which was full of lust.

“I want your mouth on me. I want your hands on me. I want to feel your skin against mine.”

“Good girl.” Mando whispers as he pulls you close and stands. “Legs down.”

You had wrapped them around his body once he had stood. “I don’t know if I can.”

“If you want your wish, you must do as I say.”

You nod as you unwrap your legs and lower them to the floor. They feel like jelly, but Din catches you before you fall backwards.

Din pushes your dress further down your body. The material is now pooled at your feet and your naked body is exposed to him. “Beautiful.”

You blush and feel heat running through your veins. “I’m not…”

Din growls possessively and pulls you into his arms. “You are. To me you are the most beautiful thing in the galaxy.”

You rest your head against his chest and hear his steady heartbeat. He makes you moan as his gloved hands travel down your back lightly, causing goosebumps to spread over your body and shivers to roll down your spine.

Din turns you around in his arms, so your back is against his front. You move your head off to the side as he lowers his head to your shoulder. His gloved hands start at your neck and travel down your chest, then stomach and hips. He brings his hands back up slowly and lightly. He stops as he palms your breasts again, he flicks his thumbs over the buds causing them to harden and tighten.

“Din, please.” You moan.

“You know the rule. Do you have it?”

The blindfold. “Yes,” you gasp. “On the table.”

“On the bed Y/N,” Din whispers as he pulls away from you.

You face the bed and climb onto it. You move to the head of the bed and lay on your back as your eyes find Din who approaches you with a black blindfold. You take it from him and wrap it around your eyes and tie it. 

“I want,” you begin, “I want you to use your cuffs on me.”

Din stops undressing and looks at your naked body. He takes you in. You’re vulnerable to him, and he knows you know he is control. Him using the cuffs would make him more in control but he would also be missing your touch on his skin, which he desperately wanted to feel.

“Are you sure love?” Mando asks breathlessly.

You nod as you lick your lips, “yes.”

Din grabs his cuffs and walks over to the bed. “Hands above your head.”

You comply and feel the coldness of the metal cuffs wrap around your wrists. You feel pure ecstasy as Din skims a finger against your cheek. You know he craved your touch, yet you were denying it to him as he gave into your request with the cuffs.

Din finishes undressing and joins you on the bed. His gloveless hands travel up your sides as he dips his mouth to nuzzle at your neck.

You sigh as you feel the light fuzz from his face prickle your skin as he moves his mouth across your collarbone then down your chest to the valley of your breasts. You arch your back as he latches onto one nipple, swirling the bud with tongue. He uses a hand to grab at your other breast. Uses his thumb and finger to tweak the bud, causing you to moan again. He then teasingly glides his thumb over the bud. He knows this moves makes you bite your bottom lip and rub your inner thighs together because he’s making you wetter by the second as his mouth, tongue, and hands are on you all at once.

“Din,” you ground out as he switches from one nipple to the other. He’s doing the same repeat motions to your other nipple, causing you to bite your lip and rub your inner thighs together.

He moves his free hand down your stomach and palms your pussy between your thighs. He pushes his thumb in between your folds and finds your clit. He rubs it slowly as his tongue swirls around your nipple at the same slow pace.

“Fu—fu—,” you can’t even complete the word as another orgasm begins building inside of you.

Din releases your nipple but keeps his thumb on your clit, stroking it lightly. “Tell me what you want, what you need.”

“I want your mouth on me! I need your mouth on me!”

“Where love? Tell me where.” Din says with a grin.

“On my pussy, please,” you plead. 

“Good girl,” Din says as he opens your legs wider. 

He presses a kiss to each inner thigh as he lowers his head between your legs. He opens your pussy folds as he exposes your throbbing clit. Din lowers his mouth and swirls his tongue around the pearl.

“Din!” You scream at the touch of his tongue against your clit.

Din smiles as he inwardly moans at your response to his tongue on your most sensitive spot. He knows nothing gets you off more than his tongue against your clit. He wants to send more pleasure through you, so he decides to insert two fingers inside of your wet pussy. He knows he has stroked another chord as you clench your pussy around his fingers and begin to roll your hips as he thrusts his fingers in and out of you slowly.

With your hands cuffed above your head, you have nothing to hold onto as your orgasm explodes throughout your body. All you can do is arch your back and grab at the air as Din’s tongue and fingers give you a planet rocking, planet exploding orgasm. He knows his tongue is what gets you off the most, and he knows damn fucking well how to use it. 

“Din. Fuck me. Please.” You breathlessly plead.

Din reaches up and traces your mouth with his fingers. He leans down and kisses you lightly, then crushes his mouth against yours. He pushes his tongue against your mouth, and you open your mouth for him, not caring about tasting yourself on his tongue. He travels one hand up and down your side lightly. Your skin is hot and responsive to his featherlight touch.

Din pulls away and kisses your jawline. “You want my cock in your mouth?”

“No.”

“Where do you want my cock?” Din asks he flicks his tongue over one nipple, then the other. Yes, he loves the way you respond to his tongue, to his mouth, to his touch.

“I want you hard, thick cock inside my wet pussy.”

Din moans loudly as he kisses your mouth. “As you wish love.”

You feel Din kneeling on the bed between your legs. You feel him stroke his hard cock against your folds. His cock opens them slowly and Din strokes the tip of his hard cock against your sensitive clit, which causes you to slightly bring your thighs closer together, but Din is between them stopping you from closing them all the way.

Din strokes your folds then teases your clit with the tip of his hard cock before he strokes his cock down and finds your wet and ready pussy. He enters you slowly, inch by inch. He takes in your open mouth, arched back as your pussy slowly conforms to his cock as he enters you. Din’s fingers tingle to remove the blindfold because he wants you to see him, he wants you to look into his eyes. 

Next time, he thinks as he sinks his cock into the depths of your pussy. Your throaty moan sends him over the edge. Yes, next time, he thinks.  
You feel the entire length of Din’s cock inside of your wet pussy. Your pussy clenches against his hard cock. You don’t want him to move, you want him to stay inside of you before he begins thrusting. 

Din leans down and nuzzles your neck. “Enjoying my cock inside of you?”

You sigh contently, “yes.”

“Good girl,” Din whispers as he kisses you lightly. 

You feel Din begin to thrust in and out of slowly. He removes his cock inch by inch then enters your pussy inch by inch. He does this a few times, relishing in the way your pussy clenches him when he’s fully inside of you before he retreats slowly. He then beings thrusting quicker. His cock drilling your pussy, moving in and out with quick and deep thrusts. Your rolling your hips, meeting his movements. You know once you get each other’s rhythms down, you begin moving as one.

Din moans, “so deep, so tight. Fuck!”

You moan deeply as his voice speaks to you with the dirty words only meant for your ears. “All yours. Only yours.”

Din smiles down at you. He’s enthralled all of you belongs to him, and only him. “Wrap your legs around me.”

You wrap your legs around Din’s waist, pulling him closer, holding him closer. You know this move means he is close to having his own orgasm. “Cum for me Din. Cum. For. Me.” You emphasize each word as you feel his body become faintly rigid against your thighs.

“Y/N—” Din growls as he explodes his seed inside of you. He thrusts until you a few more times, enjoying the feeling of your pussy milking him causing him to empty all of himself into the depths of your wet, tight pussy.

You feel Din’s weight on top of you as he covers your mouth with his. “My Din,” you whisper against his mouth.

“My love,” Din whispers, “my Y/N.”

He pulls away and undoes the cuffs. He tosses them aside as he feels your hands reach for him. Din shivers at your hands finally on his body. He lays on his side and pulls you close.

Your fingers caress his cheek then your hand weaves its way through his shaggy hair. You burrow further into him, taking in his warmth. You’re in bliss as you feel his skin against yours, feel his fingers running through your Y/H/C hair. You smile knowing this is the only man you want, the only man you need. The only man you love.

“I told you a dress was worth the coin,” you whisper before pressing your lips against his warm flesh.

“You were right. The dress was worth it.” Din pulls you tightly against him, never wanting to let go. “Make sure you keep it.”


End file.
